Depression and emotion regulation problems contribute to significant public health problems in adolescence and adulthood. Despite evidence that parenting plays an important role in role in risk and resilience processes related to emotion regulation and depression, extant research has focused primarily on intra-individual emotion regulation and has not examined inter-individual emotion regulation, or how parents? emotion regulation impacts adolescents? emotion regulation and related mental health. Much is known about the role of the amygdala in emotional arousal and the lateral prefrontal cortex (PFC) in emotion regulation and both regions have been implicated in depression. Little is known, however, about the impact of parenting on the neurocircuitry underlying adolescents? emotionality and depressive symptomatology. To address these gaps in knowledge, the current study integrates (a) a developmental approach, (b) functional neuroimaging, and (c) longitudinal clinical research to examine how risk and resilience for depression relate to the activity of the amygdala, lateral PFC, and other limbic and regulatory brain regions during interactions between adolescents and their parents. To meet this aim, fMRI hyper-scanning (i.e., simultaneous scanning of two individuals as they interact) will be used during emotionally charged social interactions between adolescents and their parents (N=40 mothers and their adolescent, biologically-related children ages 14-16; 50% female). Parents and adolescents will report on adolescent emotion regulation, depressive symptoms, and current and past parenting. Follow-up survey data will be collected on adolescent depressive symptoms and emotion regulation two years after the fMRI data collection (age 16-18). Specific aims of the study are to: 1) identify patterns of neural responses in mothers and adolescents associated with emotionally supportive (responsive, nurturing) and unsupportive (hostile, affectively negative) parenting; and 2) determine whether adolescents? depressive symptomatology is predicted by activity in parents? emotion regulation circuitry, or by the coupling between parents? and adolescents? emotion regulation. This study is significant because depression is a pressing public health problem and if the study aims are accomplished our findings will aid in the creation of targeted, individualized interventions based on emotion regulation and parent-child neurological profiles that emerge during adolescence. It is advantageous to study such processes during adolescence because the brain is malleable and emotion regulation strategies and habits are developing that often persist into adulthood impacting lifelong mental health. This research is innovative because it is the first study to our knowledge to examine real-time neurological influences of parents on adolescents? emotion regulation and mental health.